


On Day one

by LegendsofSnark



Series: One day at a time [1]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, M/M, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry is subbing at his son's school where he meets his son's new teacher





	On Day one

There's two things that Barry Allen knew when he agreed to be the substitute teacher at his son's elementary school. One of those things was that the kids and the other faculty were always privy to what was going on in the school and second, it was a bad idea when he found out that Mrs. Sloan had taken a maternity leave and his son's new first grade teacher for the time being was basically an Adonis in the flesh. 

 

Arthur Curry flashed him the brightest smile that Barry had ever seen on a person and couldn't control the blush that crossed his face. 

 

He hoped that the man didn't see it. 

 

“This is Arthur!” his six year old son beams, pulling Barry's hand until he's face to face with Arthur and basically extending for a handshake. 

 

Arthur smiles. “Nice to meet you Mr. Allen and might I say, Don is a joy to be around. He talks a little much, mostly about his twin sister who lives with his mother in Gotham. That's something I don't think he should be telling the other kids and I try to stop the chatter when I catch it.” 

 

Barry nods. A little embarrassed and a little upset by his son's actions. 

 

“And wait, you're subbing for Ms. Reynolds right?” 

 

Barry nods. News travels fast. 

 

“My daughter Emira is in that class. What a Coincidence.” 

 

Barry runs a hand through his hair, a completely forgetting that he had it done in a bun and snagging one of his rings on the elastic band. 

 

Arthur merely gives him a warm smile. 

 

“If she gives you any trouble, I'm right across the hall.” 

 

Barry grins. Of course he is, right across the hall if his daughter gives him any problems.

 

“And Same. I mean if Don gives you any trouble, feel free to keep in touch. his old teacher had my number, I could give it to you if you need to call me or you know I'm kind of right there.” 

 

Barry realizes that he's rambling and snaps his mouth shut. He hated when he did that. It was a nervous habit. 

 

“I'll definitely take you up on that offer Mr. Allen.” 

 

“You can uh, you can call me Barry.” 


End file.
